


Practical Gifts of Affection

by mrhd



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: Prompt: "In a secret santa, Kirk is given a buttplug/dildo and assumes it's from McCoy who protests his innocence. Kirk uses his superbrain to go through the computer records and traces the order for it back to Spock!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [ksadvent](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com/) 2016  
> Beta: [Erin](http://logicallyerin.livejournal.com)

“Haha, very funny,” Jim says, strolling into Bones’ office. “I’ll be sure to work it in to my usual masturbation rotation.”

The face that Bones makes is incredible, and Jim is totally saving a screenshot of it from the security logs when he gets back to his quarters.

“It’s heart-warming actually, that you’re so concerned about my sexual health,” Jim continues. “A true doctor, and a true friend. My masturbatory sessions have definitely been satisfactory but this is sure to-”

“Jim,” Bones interrupts, voice hoarse after choking on absolutely nothing for the past several moments. “What the _hell_ ’re you talking about?”

“Um, my secret Santa present? Big green dildo with enlarging and thrusting features? Ringing any bells?”

Bones actually looks like he’s stopped breathing. Just when Jim is moving from amused to concerned, he manages to wheeze out, “Sure fucking isn’t.”

And just like that Jim realizes that he’s miscalculated. “I’m guessing it wasn’t you then?”

Bones shakes his head adamantly.

“Well who else would send me a dildo?” Jim asks, taking the seat in front of Bones’ desk.

“I dunno, Jimmy, but it looks like you’ve got yourself a secret admirer.”  
  


* * *

  
He considers going to Uhura and asking; she’d taken charge of the Secret Santa exchange and even though Jim knows that she wouldn’t look at who got assigned to whom, she must have the data somewhere. But ultimately he can’t bring himself to look her in the eye and ask her to look up who had bought him a dildo. Also he’s only 80% sure that it _wasn’t_ Uhura who had given it to him.

So he goes straight to the data.

It’s not hard to find the randomizing algorithm that Uhura had used; all it takes it Jim hacking his way into Uhura’s personal server. Which he feels bad about, but he doesn’t look at anything except the Secret Santa data, and he makes a mental note to send her a message apologizing and letting her know exactly what he looked at. Even while composing a hypothetical electronic message he can’t bring himself to tell her _why_ he can’t just ask around.

It’s simple work once he finds it to look back at the history of the algorithm’s outputs, and…

…and he never would have guessed that his gifter had been _Spock_.

After which the question quickly changes from _Who gave me a high-tech dildo?_ to _How do I talk to Spock about the fact that he gave me a high-tech dildo?_

It’s three days before Jim decides what to do about it; three days of trying to act normal around Spock and, based on the puzzled looks that Spock keeps sending his way, he’s failing at it.

Jim ends up going for the direct approach. After shift he sends Spock a message, asking for him to come to Jim’s quarters in an hour. He takes that hour to get ready; he originally only intends to pre-lube in case - in _hope_ \- of something happening, but he ends up getting too caught up in it and fucks himself on the dildo until he comes, handsfree.

He’s still not sure what to make of it; but _fuck_ if Spock isn’t good at giving dildos.

Eventually Jim gets his breath back – he can’t wait to find out what an orgasm with that dildo and Spock is like – and he grunts as he pulls the dildo out of himself. He can’t help wrinkling his nose as he shifts around on the bed; the sheets are damp with his sweat, lube, and come, and the whole room smells like he was just jerking off. Spock’s sense of smell is even better; he’ll know immediately when he comes over.

Hastily, Jim strips his bed and throws the dirty sheets down the laundry recycle chute. He grabs fresh ones from the replicator and remakes his bed. He doesn’t have time for a full shower, but he wipes himself down as best he can with a washcloth and warm water from the bathroom. He’s still shirtless and in the bathroom when he hears his door ding.

“One second!” he calls, rushing back into his room and grabbing the first shirt he finds. “Come.”

Spock enters the room when the doors swish open. He’s in uniform and he takes a few steps into the room before standing at attention. “You wished to see me, Captain?”

“It’s Jim,” Jim corrects immediately. “At ease, Commander, this wasn’t a business call.”

“Ah.” Spock’s posture relaxes. On anyone else it would still be stiff and formal, but on Spock the slight loosening of muscles is akin to someone else sitting down and sprawling out. “Is everything alright, Jim?”

The use of his given name warms Jim slightly. “I’m fine,” he says, smiling. “In fact, I’m a bit better than fine, to tell the truth.” He grabs the dildo from the bedside table where he’d put it and holds it up in front of Spock.

Spock stiffens and focuses his gaze on the toy. He says nothing.

“You have good taste in sex toys,” Jim says.

Spock’s cheek turn a bit green.

Jim steps closer to Spock, letting his arm drop. “I really don’t think I’m reading this wrong,” he says lowly. “But stop me if I am.”

And then he’s kissing Spock and Spock is kissing him back and Jim loses all sense of everything except the feeling of Spock’s lips on his, of Spock’s tongue licking at his mouth. He’s glad when Spock pulls back, because he realizes belatedly that his lungs are burning from a lack of air. A brief glance down shows him that Spock is just as hard as he is.

“Why don’t we see what your gift can do,” Jim says, handing Spock the dildo.

Spock’s eyes go wide when he handles the toy. “You have recently used this,” he remarks, running his fingers up and down the dildo, almost absentmindedly, presumably feeling the texture left behind by the lube and Jim’s quick cleaning.

“Yeah,” Jim admits. “Just before you got here.”

Spock tears his gaze away from the dildo to look straight into Jim’s eyes, and Jim almost starts at the expression of pure lust. Spock’s cheeks are flushed and his pupils are blown wide enough that his eyes look almost completely black. His mouth is parted, just slightly and Jim can see his chest beginning to heave with the effort of his breathing.

“Shit, Spock,” he murmurs.

In a few quick steps Spock is in front of Jim, one hand still holding the dildo, and the other going to cup Jim’s jaw and pull him in for a kiss.

Jim goes willingly, opening his mouth to Spock’s tongue and taking the hems of Spock’s shirts in his hands. He tugs upwards, baring Spock’s torso up to his armpits and running his hands along each inch of skin revealed. Spock makes a soft sound into Jim’s mouth when Jim uses one hand to tug lightly as his chest hair, and Jim takes that as a sign to pull back just far enough to finish pulling Spock’s shirts off.

He wants to take a moment to stare and ogle Spock, would have taken more but Spock throws the dildo on the bed before using his freed hand to grab Jim’s hip and reel him back in, lightning quick, for another deep, thorough kiss. Jim happily lets Spock explore his mouth with his tongue, taking the opportunity to slide his hands down the back of Spock’s pants to grab his ass.

Spock groans when the tips of Jim’s fingers slide between his cheeks, but he doesn’t stop kissing Jim. His hands tighten on Jim’s hips and in response Jim digs his fingers harder into the flesh of Spock’s ass.

Eventually Jim has to break away for air, but Spock doesn’t seem to care; he keeps his face still, lips trailing across Jim’s cheek when Jim turns his head to the side.

Spock attaches his mouth to the hinge of Jim’s jaw, likely sucking a bruise to match the ones his fingers are leaving on Jim’s hips.

Jim shifts his stance just enough so he can slide one of his legs in between Spock’s, grinding his cock into Spock’s hip and using his grip on Spock’s ass to pull Spock’s hips even closer, until he can feel Spock’s cock pressed against his own hip.

Spock bites at Jim’s jaw once before moaning aloud, dropping his head to Jim’s shoulder as he thrusts hard enough to send Jim off balance.

“Fuck, Spock,” Jim says, breathless. He steps back, making sure to offer his hand to Spock before Spock has the chance to pout about being separated. “Bed,” he suggests.

“Bed,” Spock agrees, taking Jim’s proffered hand and, in one smooth movement, both navigates them backwards and spins them so they land on the bed, Jim sprawled on top of Spock.

“Hot,” Jim says, grinning.

“Indeed,” Spock murmurs, using one hand to trace over the flush on Jim’s cheekbones.

It’s equally hot how Spock can manhandle Jim with one hand; he manages to scoot back and rearrange himself to be leaning against the head of the bed, all while keeping Jim in his lap with one hand.

Jim rewards him by ducking down to press a hard kiss on the underside of Spock’s jaw before beginning to trail kisses downwards.

Blindly, he pats the bed for the dildo, and manages to find it after only a few clumsy moments of searching.

“So,” he says, pulling away from Spock’s neck, “how did you think of this?” He taps the dildo against Spock’s side for added effect, and is rewarded with a full body shiver from Spock.

Spock doesn’t answer; he appears to get distracted by staring at Jim’s lips for several minutes before pulling Jim down again into another scorching kiss.

Jim chuckles into Spock’s mouth before pulling back enough to speak. “You hacked my computer history, didn’t you?”

Spock doesn’t say anything, but he does hide his face in the curve of Jim’s neck, disguising the motion with a sharp nip.

“How very naughty of you, Mister Spock.”

Spock pulls back and gives Jim a look of reproach. “It was logical.”

“Logical,” Jim murmurs, unable to resist running his fingers down the long line of Spock’s chest. “How so?”

Underneath Jim’s fingers, Spock’s chest heaves with a deep inhale. “I wished to present you with a gift that adequately expressed an aspect of my regard for you that I did not know how to discuss.” Despite his irregular breathing, it’s to Spock’s credit that his voice is only slightly breathless, and that his eyes are only slightly unfocused as Jim’s fingers trail steadily ever lower.

“You got me a dildo because you wanted me to know that you think I’m hot,” Jim repeats.

“Precisely,” Spock says, the world trailing off in a soft gasp as Jim scratches lightly through the hair at the base of his cock.

“Then why didn’t you sign your name?” Jim teases.

“I…experienced uncertainty about how – ah! – such a gift would be received.” Spock’s eyes flutter shut for a brief moment as Jim wraps his fingers loosely around his dick.

“I can assure you, your gift has been very well received,” Jim says, leaning in close to whisper directly into Spock’s ear. “Now, how about we put it to good use?”


End file.
